Meu bem eu sei que errei
by Pri Malfoy
Summary: Draco e Gina se amam, mais Draco errou


Draco tentava dormir, se revirava de um lado para o outro na cama, sentia a falta de alguém ocupando aquele outro pedaço em sua cama.

"O meu amor, tudo o que queria era te ter novamente em meus braços, não sabes como me arrependi, se soubesses que ainda te amo não continuarias a lutar contra nosso amor."

Uma lagrima escorreu em seu rosto, ficou sem saber o motivo da lagrima, podia ser varias coisas, sofria bastante, sentia tantos sentimentos juntos que estava difícil de descobrir o que lhe causava mais dor, se era a saudade, a solidão, seu amor recolhido para si e sem retribuição.

"Por que tinhas que ser tão burro ao ponto de ter dito aquelas frases? Sabe que ela é daquele jeito, não tinhas culpas, sabia que estava apaixonado, e não queria na época.?

Faziam três meses que Draco nem saia de casa, Narcissa tentava tirar o filho daquele quarto mais tudo o que conseguia eram palavrões, e mais nada.

"Burro, idiota, como irá pedir perdão?"

Draco só queria o perdão de sua amada, levantou da cama e olhou para o calotes que antes estava cheio de roupas agora estava vazio, com apenas algumas pares de roupa, foi até o banheiro, antes cheio de poções de todos os tipos, agora com apenas seu sabonete e xampu, lavou o rosto.

Sua expressão de antes sumira junto com sua amada, seu jeito mesquinho sumira junto com ela também, voltou a cama, e ao olhar para a cabeceira viu um porta retrato, e na foto ele abraçado com Gina, sorrindo um sorriso no qual somente Gina sabia como coloca-lo na boca de Draco. Continuou a ver a foto até que sentiu mais lagrimas escorrendo em seu rosto agora sabia o significado das lagrimas, saudade de Gina, queria ela novamente para ele, mas como conseguir se ele acabara com o casamento? Draco olhou para a sua mão esquerda e reparou que ainda estava de aliança, retirou ela do dedo e leu em voz alta

- "Gina amo-te 05/12/03"

"Como uma pequenina pode me fazer tanta falta?"

E mais lagrimas escorriam em seu rosto, e se lembrou no dia em que se casara, ao chegar no hotel começou a chorar de emoção, Gina passou a mão para secar a lagrima, Draco sentiu a mão de Gina e como reflexo botou sua mão no rosto, mas não encostara na mão quente de Gina, encostara no seu rosto, inconformado se levantou pegou um porta retrato com a foto dele com o pai e tacou na porta gritou e desabara, começara a chora como nunca tinha chorado antes. Chorava inconsolavelmente, não conseguia parar de chorar.

Narcissa entrou correndo no quarto por causa do barulho, ao entrar no quarto se deparou com o filho no chão com as mãos no cabelo, chorando, chorando muito, nunca havia visto Draco daquela forma, andou em direção a Draco e se sentou do lado dele e o abraçou.

- Meu filho pare de chorar sozinho, vá atras dela.

- Como mamãe, eu fiz com que ela parasse de me amar, não é possível faze-la retornar, estúpido, é isso que eu sou, era o homem mais feliz do mundo no lado dela, e hoje o que sou, se sou o mais infeliz só mundo é muito.

- Se continuar aqui chorando não saberás como ela está, e nem como ela reagirá com o seu pedido de desculpa, nem a burrice mais errada no mundo não tem como ter reversão, sempre existe alguma forma, nem que você continue trancado no quarto mais ai terá a certeza de que tentou e ficara um pouco mais livre, pense em como pedir desculpa e não em como foi burro, meu filho sempre te falei isso, e volto a te repetir, sempre pense para frente, só se lembre de algo de trás quando for algo realmente bom, mais se for ruim pense em como contorna-lo, e olhara para frente não pense em seu passado meu filho, tente salvar o seu futuro, agora vá, se arrume e vá se desculpar, Qualquer briga sempre pode ser realizada e lembre-se ele pode estar esperando que você vá se desculpar, o culpado é quem se desculpa e não a mocinha, vá agora, ande não se atrase mais do que já se atrasou, levante-se, vamos.

Narcisa se levantou e deu a mão para Draco usar de apoio para se levantar. Draco no começo ameaçou não levantar, mais sua mãe realmente queria ver ele sorrindo novamente.

- Se queres ficar ai sentado chorando tudo bem, mas sabes que assim não vai adiantar nada, só saberás o que ela pensa se fores falar com ela, aqui sozinho não podes falar com ela, vá logo deixe de ser bobo, ou és homem ou não!

Narcisa esticou a mão novamente, mas desta vez Draco levantou, mas sim sozinho, nem tocou na mão de Narcisa, que sorriu ao ver que tinha conseguido mexer com a cabeça do menino. Draco levantou-se foi até o banheiro tomou um banho se arrumou, e quando estava quase saindo Narcisa o parou.

- Meu filho, sempre se lembre que por mais ruim que seja o que vais tratar, nunca será tão difícil quanto imaginamos, tu sabes que ela te ama, só está magoada com você, sabes que errou, e quer concertar o erro, por mais que não consigas pelo menos saberá que tentou e que demonstrou para ela todo o seu amor, ou melhor, paixão, vá pensando positivo, que tudo dará certo.

Narcisa deu um beijo na testa do filho e o deixou sair, e depois foi até a biblioteca ler enquanto esperava o filho voltar.

Draco saiu de casa determinado que ia trazer sua amada de volta, sabia que tinha errado, mais sua paixão por ela era maior do que a briga que tinham tido. Draco chegou reconhecia aquela casa, se podias chamar aquilo de casa, na verdade era mais conhecida como "A Toca", sabias que sua amada estava ali, sempre recorria ao abraço da mãe quando estava com algum problema. Estava certo de que era aquilo que queria e deveria fazer. Não se importava se saísse dali quebrado em pedaços por seus irmãos, queria sair de lá com o seu coração novamente inteiro.

Bateu palmas e esperou até que alguém abrisse a porta. Até que alguem abriu a porta, a senhora Weasley.

- O que fazes aqui?

- Quero falar com a Gina.

- Para que, para fazer ela sofrer mais?

- Não lhe interessa o assunto quero saber se Gina esta ou não.

- Não ela não esta.

A senhora Weasley era uma péssima mentirosa e Draco sabia disso, e percebeu pois ela demonstrava isso, sempre virava o olho a pós mentir, e foi isso que fizeras. Draco passou pela porta, sentiu os braços da senhora Weasley tentando o impedir, mais sua determinação e força estavam mais forte naquele momento, ao chegar na escada saiu correndo em direção ao único quarto cor de rosa, ao chegar na porta sentiu seu coração disparar.

"É agora ou nunca Draco, vai entre logo."

Draco abriu a porta sem ao menos bater nela.

- Mãe, sai eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Como sabes que sou sua mãe, se nem olhaste para mim ainda?

- Saia daqui seu verme, se queres me ofender mais, vá em frente que não estou bem mesmo...

Assim que acabou de falar Gina pegou um balde e vomitou, e terminou a frase,

...assim completará o meu dia.

- O que você tem?

- por que gostarias de saber?

Draco sentou ao lado de Gina.

- Por que estas tão grossa, eu vim em paz!

- Por que não deverias estar, sou grossa com quem me trata mal, e se não me falha mal, você foi a pessoa que mais me ofendeu no mundo

lagrimas escorriam nos olhos dos dois.

- Eu sei que fui o pior dos maridos aquela noite, mais tive minhas razões, mas quero seu perdão.

- Então vá lamber sabão, pois deverias saber que não quero mais você, tenho raiva de ter caído na sua conversa, sabe nunca deveria ter me casado com você.

- Não digas isso, não me mate Gina.

Draco que apenas estava com lagrimas nos olhos caiu no choro após escutar o que Gina tinha falado.

- E o que achas que fizeste comigo estava certo?

- Mas eu vi Gina, eu vi, sei que fui grosso, sei que fui burro, sei que fui idiota, mais em perdoa, não faça isso comigo, por favor volta Gina!

- Não me chame de Gina, você não merece ter o meu amor, tudo o que eu sinto por você, não merece, um pingo Draco uma lagrima, um soluço, eu é quem fui idiota ao me casar com você, sabes você não muda, ou melhor um MALFOY (Gina gritou ao falar o sobrenome) nunca muda, ou melhor é claro que muda, mais muda pra muito pior.

Gina se levantou na cama, e Draco também, mais ao tentar levantar Gina ficou tonta e quase caiu, mais Draco a pegou e a deitou na cama.

- Não me chames de Malfoy, não me orgulho disso pequena, sabes que não, mas eu te digo, se fiz aquilo foi por ciúme, e quem sente ciúme é por que AMA!

Eu te amo e não fazia uma cena daquela quando você olhava para alguma mulher na rua, mais não você é o Malfoy, é o galinha, o idiota, o grosso, o rude, Draco você não mudou nada, nem um pinguinho se quer, eu tinha achado que com o casamento você mudaria, mais não, você foi incapaz, você não me merece Draco, você não merece ninguém! 

- Por favor não fale isso, Gina eu te amo, meu bem eu sei que errei, mas eu preciso você de volta, eu te amo muito!! Me desculpe - Draco ajoelhou-se no chão- por favor me perdoe.

- Me desculpa Draco mais não vai dar, só eu sei o que estou passando.

- Então tá, que sejas feliz!

Draco virou as costas para Gina, e saiu do quarto, ficou um tempo encostado na porta e chorando, chorando muito, e escutava os soluços de Gina.

Começou a descer as escadas, com os olhos inchados, com o rosto todo molhado com suas lagrimas, e percebeu que tinha um monte de cabeças vermelhas na sala a sua espera, ainda choravas, chorava muito. Saiu da Toca e aparatou em sua casa. 

Ao chegar em casa foi direto para o seu quarto, ao escutar o salto do sapato de sua mãe na porta de seu quarto, virou-se contra o travesseiro, até que a porta se abriu.

- Por favor mãe saia.

- Por que choras tanto?

- Por que achas, ela me dispensou....para sempre.

Ao terminar de falar Draco chorava ainda mais.

- Não fique assim meu filho, se precisares de mim me chame, agora eu sei que é melhor ficar um tempo sozinho, sem ninguém por perto, mais estarei lá em baixo.

Narcissa saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha. Draco se levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto.

- Por que Gina? Eu te amo!!! Mas por que fui tão burro? Meu bem eu sei que errei, mas em perdoa, por favor!!! Oh Merlim o que deverei fazer para reconquistar minha pequena?

Draco não parava de chorar, e assim se passou mais uma semana, até que um dia Narcissa resolveu entrar no quarto novamente e conversar com o filho.

- Meu filho eu irei sair hoje, queres alguma coisa da rua?

- Sim mamãe, quero minha pequenina de volta.

E começou a chorar, Narcisa foi em direção a cama do filho e o abraçou.

- Sabes meu filho, deverias começar a sair do quarto, ficar aqui preso não conseguiras fazer com que a dor passe, e nem com que ela volte para ti, ande, de uma volta no jardim, sei lá meu filho, mas saia um pouco daqui, também por que os criados querem limpar aqui, se não quiseres andar vai para o quarto doa criados.

Narcisa se despediu do filho que obedeceu a ordem da mãe, foi andar um pouco, enquanto Narcissa via Draco desaparecer, aproveitou para pegar uma pequena fita com uma camera do lado que estava escondido em cima do armário de Draco, colocou em sua bolsa e aparatou.

****

N/A: A partir daqui, o Draco estará um pouco de lado, sei que a fic, é sobre os sentimentos dele, mas Narcissa chamará mais atenção, brigado!

Narcisa aparatou na porta da toca, e bateu palmas, e novamente a senhor Weasley abriu a porta.

- Será que virará rotina agora toda semana um Malfoy aparecer na minha casa?

- Me da licença, quero falar com Virgínia.

- Ela está no quarto.

- Então pecas para ela descer, o que quero falar com ela é muito importante.

- Só um momento. Rony! Rony!

- O que é mamãe.

- Peque Gina e desça com ela.

- O que houve para ela não poder descer sozinha?

- Gina está passando muito mal de um tempo para cá, e sempre que levanta cai.

Quando a senhora Weasley terminou de falar Rony apareceu com Gina no colo no topo da escada, assim desceu com ela e a pôs no sofá. Gina estava muito pálida, e totalmente inchada nos olhos, assim como Draco.

- Bem me desculpe Virgínia, mas como mãe não agüento ver meu filho sofrer...

Senhora Weasley e Rony iam saindo da sala quando Narcissa os interrompeu.

...não saiam quero os dois aqui como testemunhas de que Gina viu essa fita.

os dois apenas concordaram com a cabeça, e assim sentaram no sofá, Narcissa pegou sua varinha e conjurou uma televisão e vídeo cassete e colocou a fita nele e se sentou.

No começo a fita mostrava o quarto de Draco, até que mostrou ele entrando aos prantos no quarto, e logo depois Narcissa entrando e saindo , Draco falando "Por que Gina? Eu te amo!!! Mas por que fui tão burro? Meu bem eu sei que errei, mas em perdoa, por favor!!! Oh Merlim o que deverei fazer para reconquistar minha pequena?".

Ao escutar isso Gina e Narcissa caíram no choro, depois disso a fita mostrou o resta da semana de Draco, ele chorando e chamando por sua pequena. Assim que a fita acabou Narcissa se levantou, e desconjurou a televisão e o vídeo cassete.

- Sabe Virgínia eu não tinha nada a ver com essa historia, mais eu queria que você visse que meu filho realmente está arrependido e te quer devolta, eu sei que você tem todo o direito de não querer voltar, mas se quiseres voltar gostaria de lhe dizer que é bem vinda.

- Obrigado senhora Malfoy, mas não se ainda quero viver ao lado dele.

- Sim eu sei, mas saiba que os dois ficando separados não vai adiantar em nada, primeiro, não sou burro já percebei o que escondes, e segundo NUNCA amaram ninguém como os dois se amam!

Narcissa virou as costas e ia saindo até que escutou o que queria.

- Espere senhora Malfoy! Eu quero voltar!!

Narcissa subiu as escadas atras de Gina e Rony e esperou com que a menina acabasse de fazer as malas. Gina estava chorando, e realmente desarrumada.

- Virgínia, deixe me te ajudar.

Narcisa puxou a varinha e separou todas as roupas de Gina e colocou na mala, e depois lançou um feitiço em Gina, e ela ficou realmente arrumada.

- Você tem algumas coruja?

- Temos uma, você quer usa-la?

- Sim, chamarei meu motorista para no levar.

Narcissa escreveu uma carta, e mandou, depois de cinco minutos, o motorista chegou, Rony pegou Gina no colo e a levou para o carro, e falou em seu ouvido "se precisares de mim sabe aonde me encontrar" e beijou a testa dela, Narcissa se despediu de todos e entrou no carro.

- Senhora Malfoy posso fazer uma pergunta.

- Narcissa por favor, sim claro, pergunte.

- Tudo bem, como sabias que eu ia voltar?

- Por que o amor entre vocês dois é verdadeiro e uma pequena briga não ia terminar com ele.

Depois de cinco minutos elas chegaram na mansão Malfoy. Narcissa falou para Gina ficar dentro do carro, pois sabia que Draco estava do lado de fora, o viu.

- Draco meu filho me ajude aqui com as compras.

- Ah mamãe tenha dó, chame o servo para te ajudar.

- Não Draco, eu quero que VOCÊ venha me ajudar.

Draco percebeu que ia perder aquela briga de qualquer jeito, então foi ajudar a mãe.

- Quer que eu peque o que mamãe?

- Um pacote no correio que chegou para você, e é bem grande.

- Pra mim?

- Sim pra você! Agora vá, quero entrar.

Draco foi na direção do carro e abriu a porta que estava fechada, ao ver sua ruiva te esperando começou a chorar, a tirou do carro e a pegou no colo.

- Não sabias que ia ficar tão triste ao ponto de chorar ao me ver!

- Não são lagrimas de tristeza e sim de felicidade.

Quando terminou de falar deu um beijo em Gina.

Narcissa entrou primeiro e foi para a sala de chá, que já estava posta. E gritou:

- Draco venha logo, eu to com fome!

- Já to indo mãe.

Deu mais um beijo em Gina e a colocou no chão, mais percebeu que ela estava meio que fraca e a levou no colo.

- Pode me colocar no chão, eu sou pesada.

- Melhor sentir o seu peso perto de mim do que ter você longe de mim.

Gina deu um beijo em Draco e foram para a sala de chá, colocou Gina na cadeira ao lado da sua e se sentou.

- Draquinho e Narcissa tenho uma noticia boa a dar aos dois.

Narcissa colou sua xícara na mesa.

- Bem como eu começo? bem vou ser direta, eu estou gravida de três meses!

- o que? hã? como assim?

Narcissa e Gina começaram a rir da cara de Draco, que quando foram perceber estava chorando.

- Meu amor o que foi?

- eu vou ser....vou ser....

- sim meu amo você vai ser papai.

Draco não agüentou e começou a chorar se levantou pegou Gina no colo e a beijou.

- Obrigado meu amor, você acabou de me tornar o homem mais feliz do mundo!

SEIS MESES DEPOIS: 

- Mãe!! Mãe, pelo amor a Merlim!! Alguém!!!

- Calma meu amor, foi só a bolsa ainda, agüento um pouco mais!

Não adiantou Draco estava desesperado.

- Mãe!! Mãe!! Mãe!! Mãe!! Mãe!! Mãe!! Mãe!! Mãe!!

- Cala a boca Draco já to indo.

- Vem logo mãe, que droga!

- Calma Draco.

- O que foi?

- A bolsa estourou!

- Vamos pro St. Mugus! Kayla!

Quando Narcissa terminou de falar uma elfa-domestica apareceu na porta.

- Mandou me chamar senhora?

- Sim mande o motorista arrumar o carro.

- Sim senhora!

- Vamos a bolsa da criança já esta pronta?

- Sim mãe tá lá no quarto do bebê, só precisa ir lá pegar, ajude Gina a descer que eu vou pegar a bolsa.

Draco saiu correndo do quarto.

- Por que os homens ficam tão nervosos no primeiro filho. Já avisou a sua mãe?

- Sim mandei uma coruja para ela.

Assim Narcissa ajudou Gina a descer as escadas, mas Draco apareceu na escada e pegou Gina no colo e a levou para o quarto.

Quatro minutos e eles estavam no St. Mugus, Draco pegou Gina no colo e a levou para dentro enquanto Narcissa foi mais devagar com a bolsa do bebê.

Gina já sentia forte contrações, e Draco estava desesperado.

- Calma meu amor vai dar tudo certo.

Gina tentava acalmar Draco que não sabia se ficava com Gina ou resolvia as papeladas, foi então que chegou ajuda, oito cabeças vermelhas entraram no hospital, e claro uma cabeça de cabelos pretos, e uma cabeça de cabelos castanhos.

- Pequenina fique com eles enquanto vou resolver a papelada.

Deu um beijo na testa de Gina e foi resolver o que tinha que resolver.

Um medico entrou na recepção com uma maca e todos ajudaram Gina e subir nela, como era proibido entrar na sala de operação, Draco foi assistir pelo vidro junto com os outros. Quando o parto começou Draco estava desperado, andava de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer, foi ai que ele viu uma cabecinha loirinha na mão do medico, e depois viu uma cabecinha ruivinha na mão do medico.

- O que Gina deu luz a gêmeos? Dois? Dois filhos?

Draco estava pasmo, todos riam das reações dele. Até que o medico apareceu na sala de espera.

- Senhor Malfoy?

- Sou eu.

- Parabéns, o senhor é pai de um casalsinho muito saudável, daqui a pouco poderás visita-los no quarto.

- Sim.

E o medico saiu da sala, Draco caiu no choro. depois de algum tempo Draco entrou no quarto e viu Gina deitada na cama segurando os gêmeos. 

- Quem é a menina e quem é o menino?

- Ao contrario de nos.

- Qual será os nomes?

- Não sei amor. Eu gosto de Alixia.

- Tudo bem, eu resolvo do nosso filho, ele se chamará Tiago.

- Amei.

Gina e Draco se beijaram.

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS: 

Draco, Gina, Alixia e Tiago estavam de volta para mansão Malfoy.

Houve uma festa realizada pela Narcissa para os netos, e todos os bruxos mais importantes estavam lá.

Hermione foi a madrinha dos gêmeos, Fred foi o padrinho de Alixia, e Jorge foi o padrinho de Tiago.

Fim

--------------------*--------------------*--------------------*--------------------*

****

Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha fic! Eu sei que deveria Ter colocado isso no começo, mais ai perderia a graça, os personagens não pertencem a mim, somente Alixia e o Tiago. Gente eu tenho outra fic, o nome dela é "Contra meus princípios", quem quiser ler. Obrigado!!


End file.
